Haikyuu! Hinata x Kageyama
by ffujoshii
Summary: WARNING: contains yaoi (boy x boy) After finally beating Aoba-Johsai, Kageyama is in awe of Hinata's new skill. While walking home from Karasuno High School, a slip up Kageyama made on the bus is revealed to Hinata. They both react in very different ways. Hope you enjoy my first Haikyuu! 'lemon' ever.
"HINATA!" ringed throughout the stadium.
"That number 10 on Karasuno is amazing!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"They actually won!"  
As fans stood in awe of the team that was jumping and cheering in the center of the Sendai gymnasium, they able to fly again, Karasuno finally beat Aoba-Johsai.

"YEAHHHHHH!" as all of the Karasuno team was cheering and screaming.  
"Hinata, we did it" Kageyama says with an expression of extreme joy.  
Hinata with a giant grin on his face replies, "We're almost there, victory feels good."

The team retired to the bus and all the members instantaneously fell asleep. Only Kageyama was still awake. He looked over at Hinata, who was blatantly snoring, but looked satisfied and comfortable. The light from the sunset fell on Hinata's face, making him look heavenly. Kageyama, who saw this sight could feel his heart beating quicker.  
"Crap," thought Kageyama, "I need to stop looking, someone might notice."  
Over the past few months of practicing the new quick with Hinata, it helped the two boys bond a special relationship. Kageyama relied on Hinata as he did as well. The quiet and shy flirtation between the two occurred, but nothing so much as to have one of them say anything too rash.

As they arrived back at the high school, groups of students from all floors of the school were cheering. In a long time, Karasuno has never been so motivated by the volleyball team's accomplishments. All the team members thought it was too good to be true.  
"Uwaaa, I can't believe that we won!" exclaimed Suga.  
"It was expected. We have a very good team bond." said Daichi.  
"Osu." replied the team.  
As everyone was still making comments and remarks, Coach Ukai said "Everyone should go home and get a good rest. The next day will be very tiring"  
"Osu." the team left the club room and began to walk home.

Kageyama and Hinata found themselves walking with the giant group to go get meat buns.  
"You should have seen your spike, Hinata!" Tanaka said with excitement, "It was amazing!"  
"Hahaha," Hinata shrugged. "It was because the setter was good."  
Kageyama blushed.  
"Oooh, Kageyama is happy from the comment" Tanaka teased. "You should have seen him on the bus Hinata! He was staring at you the ride home!"  
Kageyama was now profusely blushing and embarrassed.  
"Seriously!?" Hinata said.  
Kageyama shook his head in shock he had heard from Tanaka.  
As they approached the meat bun store, they all forgot what was said and everyone ran in; except Kageyama and Hinata's minds were still spinning from what each of them heard.

After the meat buns were bought, everyone parted ways to go home.  
"See you tomorrow!" as everyone walked in different directions. It just so happened that Hinata and Kageyama lived on the same street.  
As the two walked, there was a short silence until "WAI-" both of them were trying to speak at the same time. Kageyama gestured at Hinata to talk first.  
"Were you, well, umm, looking at me on the bus?" Hinata asked.  
Kageyama's face turned a shade of bright red that went all the way to his ears. He pouted and looked in the opposite direction of Hinata.  
"Ah, I see," said Hinata. He understood that Kageyama did watch him. "Why?" he asked.  
"Umm, you see, I thought you looked really... cute" Kageyama quietly whispered.  
"REALLY!?" shouted Hinata. He shyly grinned.  
"You were really cool during the game today, Kageyama. thanks for the serve."  
At that point, something in Kageyama clicked and snapped. He felt like so many emotions were pouring out at the same time. He couldn't contain himself. He could feel his body getting warmer, face getting redder and heart beating faster. He wanted to hold Hinata, embrace him, kiss him and tell him how much he meant to him.  
Covering his mouth and face, Kageyama stopped in the middle of the road.  
"Hinata...I like you."  
Hinata was in shock but felt helplessly happy. He didn't know why. Kageyama was always teasing him but he still felt the pure intention of the confession.  
"Really? You're not joking are you?" Hinata asked.  
"No. I'm not joking" Kageyama replied.  
In the rush of the moment, Hinata went up to Kageyama, got on this tip toes, and lightly kissed Kageyama.  
"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry Kageyama, I don't know why I did that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Hinata quickly realized what he had just done as he backed away.  
Kageyama approached Hinata and lightly grasped one hand and put the other on Hinata's face.  
He kissed Hinata, but this kiss was with more passion and force than the one that Hinata gave.  
"Mmmf, Kageyama, we're on the street!" Hinata exclaimed.  
Hinata was breathing heavily and didn't really want Kageyama to stop. Kageyama, becoming more collected again, grabbed Hinata by the hand and quickly took him around the corner, nearing his house.  
"EH! We're going to your house Kageyama?! Why?!"  
At that moment, they had already arrived and was inside the house. Kageyama locked the door and quickly began to kiss Hinata again.  
Kageyama opened Hinata's mouth and stuck his tongue inside. It was soft. Kageyama licked Hinata's tongue and felt his soft lips touching him.  
"WAIT!" Hinata quickly stopped Kageyama. "Aren't your parents home!?"  
"No." said Kageyama "They're on a trip to Kyoto. It's their anniversary."  
This slightly frightened Hinata, knowing that, this was not going to stop but, he secretly desired for them to go all the way.

They worked their way up to Kageyama's bedroom and resumed to kiss. Their tongues clashing within each other's mouths as their heavy breathing filled the room.  
Kageyama began to reach underneath Hinata's shirt, grazing his nipples with his fingers.  
"Ahahahaha, that tickles," Hinata laughed.  
From that remark, Kageyama reached down into Hinata's pants and began touching his member.  
"Kageyama! What are you touching!" Hinata said out of embarrassment.  
The sensation of Kageyama fondling with his front through his underwear felt good. This was something that he had never felt before.  
Kageyama slowly pulled off Hinata's pants, leaving him in only his underwear and shirt.  
"Why am I the only one with clothes off!" exclaimed Hinata.  
Hinata began pulling Kageyama's shirt off and gesturing for him to take his pants off as well.  
Kageyama did as told once again, began to pleasure Hinata. Licking his entire body, Kageyama touched Hinata's forming erection. Kageyama slowly pulled down Hinata's underwear, reveling more and more skin until he saw his bare naked erection.  
"Ahhhh!" Hinata cried out of pleasure after Kageyama began sucking him. The please shook throughout his body as every movement felt like ecstasy. Feeling the short breaths that Kageyama was giving off, enticed Hinata, as he wanted to make Kageyama feel good as well.  
"Hold on, I want to do it too," Hinata begged.  
He grabbed Kageyama's stiff erection and began stroking it up and down. Concentrating to make him feel good, he looked at Kageyama's panting expression, giving him relief that he was feeling pleasure.  
"It looks like you want to feel good as well" Kageyama said to Hinata, staring at his penis which was dripping with pre-cum. The two laid on the bed, letting Hinata face Kageyama's cock and Kageyama see all of Hinata.  
Kageyama reached over and grabbed a bottle of hand lotion. He rubbed it all along his hands and inserting a finger into Hinata's hole.  
"Mmmphuaaa!" Hinata cried as he sucked Kageyama.  
"Don't do that," Hinata said with a muffled voice, "It's dirty"  
"It's not. Would I have even touched if it was, Hinata?" Kageyama hastily replied.  
Kageyama's finger slowly went in and out of Hinata's hole, trying to loosen it. Hinata, in response to the new type of pleasure he was feeling, rocked his hips back and forth, along with the rhythm of Kageyama's fingers.  
The set of skillful hand allowed another finger to enter, the hole had now become almost saliva-slick as short erratic moans escaped from Hinata.  
"Kageyama... I want... yours." Hinata moaned.  
"Not yet, it will hurt," Kageyama responded while look comparatively at the size of his erection and the two fingers.  
Adding more of the cold lotion onto Hinata's warm hole help to soften the area that was supposed to be entered. It continuously stretched wider and wider, while Hinata's voice raised in volume as well.  
"AHHHH!" Hinata loudly moaned.  
Kageyama found Hinata's 'good spot'. He profusely thrusted his fingers into Hinata's ass, making Hinata almost lose control of his body.  
Kageyama abruptly pulled out his fingers and began to rub lotion along his erection to ease the pain that Hinata would have soon felt.  
"Kageyama," Hinata whimpered, "put it in."  
Hinata felt the tip of Kageyama's cock slowly enter his hole. Soon with Kageyama's slow movement, it was halfway in. Tears began streaming down Hinata's face.  
"Hinata, are you ok?" Kageyama said worryingly  
"It hurts, but go on." Hinata pulled Kageyama's face closer, kissing him while waiting for the painful process to end soon.  
"AHHHHHH!" cried Hinata.  
Everything was soon pushed inside with Kageyama's force. It was all inside. It felt hot and was pulsating, they were connected and together.  
Kageyama began to move with small thrusts after waiting for Hinata to adjust to the new object inside him.  
"Ungh, UWAA!" Hinata suddenly shivered throughout his body.  
Kageyama once again found Hinata's good spot and began to thrust more quickly, with more force at Hinata's pleasure point.  
Every time Kageyama thrusted in touching the spot, Hinata's walls would tighten, making both have the need to climax soon.  
"Kageyama, so...good. It feels too good."  
Kageyama was now quickly thrusting in and out of Hinata, both ready to cum. He began to stroke Hinata's ever-growing erection.  
"Hinata, I love you." Kageyama quietly whispered to Hinata. He leaned down to where Hinata laid and began to kiss him.

Kageyama sped up the pace in which he was thrusting into Hinata. Both the shivered slightly and released feelings of intense pleasure. Kageyama pulled out of Hinata and plopped onto the bed right next to him. This left the bed in a mess, the sheets had become sticky and the room left a warm and sickly, sweet feeling.

Now feeling drowsy after all the physical activity they had done today, Hinata and Kageyama climbed into the bed sheets, starting to doze off.

"Good job, Hinata" Kageyama whispered as he embraced Hinata, kissing him on the forehead good night.


End file.
